Siren
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: Have you ever heard of a Siren? One that sings only to lure men to their death's? Well, what would happen if the Teen Titans come across a siren who is different from the rest... ( I think i should practice writting summaries. The fourth chapter is finall
1. The Singing Heart

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the DC Universe. I do not own the song "Real Folk Blues". The Cowboy Bebop songwriters do. I also do not own Sara is my creation though.  
  
The Singing Heart  
  
"The four of you guys go, I'll catch up," Robin said to the other titans.  
  
"Are you sure Robin?" Asked Starfire.  
  
"Yeah man, you might miss some of the show," Cyborg said trying to entice Robin to leave with them now.  
  
"No really," Robin said looking back at his computer, "I have to finish the new training sequence.  
  
"Maybe I could stay with you to help," Starfire said looking at Robin's computer then to Robin himself. Robin knew what she was thinking. After the incident with Slade about going over to the side, they didn't seem to trust him as much because they had thought that he didn't trust them. But it was the complete opposite. He trusted them so much that he knew they would rush to his aide, exactly what he didn't want to happen.  
  
"I could stay here and make snacks that you could test," Starfire said while rue my friends. I know that they expect me, but why do I continue?"  
  
He looked outside then back to his computer. "I am too tense now to do serous research. I might as well meet them at the club."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Raven stopped walking and shouted, "Okay Star, you have been saying that for the past 20 minutes. When we get there, I will tell you okay?"  
  
Starfire looked to the ground, "I am so sorry Raven, but I am just so excited about going to my first concert."  
  
Beast Boy turned to Starfire. "Well, from what I heard, it isn't really a concert Star. Just some girl that can sing really well at this club called. What is it called again?"  
  
"Ace of Spades," Cyborg answered looking at a building. "I think this is the place."  
  
"Ooooo, what fun we shall have at this singing girl's place," Star fire said as she rushed inside.  
  
"This seems like a cool place," Raven said silently as she walked inside. Cyborg and BB sound followed.  
  
"Now where did Starfire head to?" Cyborg thought aloud.  
  
"Over here my friends," Starfire said while waving her hands. "I have found a table for us."  
  
"You were right Raven, this does seem like a cool place, maybe one of your hang outs?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"No, I have never been here before," was her answer.  
  
After about five minutes of talking, a waitress came over to the table where the titans were sitting.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tiffany. Anything you would like to eat before the show starts?"  
  
"Can you make a Marfle-Frac? It is one of my favorite dishes," asked Starfire.  
  
"Umm, well, tell me what is in it, and I can see what I can do."  
  
"Trust me," Raven said to the waitress, "You don't want to know."  
  
"How about five lemonades,'' asked BB.  
  
"That I can do," said Tiffany as she started to walk back to the kitchen. "Hey Frank," she said to what was probably the cook, "Have you ever heard of a Marfle-Frac?  
  
As soon as Tiffany brought the five lemonades, the lights began to dim and the whole room was quiet.  
  
A young girl walked out onto the stage. She looked no more than fourteen, but the way that she carried her self, you could se she seemed older.  
  
"Wow," BB said, "She is pretty." Cyborg nodded his head in agreement and continued to stare at the girl.  
  
Raven looked around the room and saw that most of the audience was guys, and they were all watching the girl like how a child watches a flame, following its every move.  
  
The girl had blonde hair past her shoulders, but it was in a ponytail so it was hard to tell. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul.  
  
She walked up to the microphone and started to sing the most wonderful song. It was Real Folk Blues.  
  
"Wow," Cyborg said, "What a wonderful sound." Raven looked at Cyborg then BB then noticed around the room that all the guys in the club seemed to be in a trance.  
  
*Weird* was what Raven thought to herself. She noticed none of the girls in the club seemed to be in the same sort of trance.  
  
"It is a pretty song," commented Starfire. "I wonder where Robin is, he is going to miss this song."  
  
"Oh well," BB mumbled, still in the trance of the singing. "More for us to listen to."  
  
"Crap crap crap CRAP!" Robin said running down the street to get to the club. "I really hope that I am not late. I heard this girl is supposed to be a really good singer." Robin was really paying attention as he was running to catch up to the his friends, so he ended up falling, almost getting hit by a car twice and he ran into about fifteen people. Robin slowed to a fast walk as he was almost to the club. "I have never noticed this many people in this city before." He got to the club, the Ace of Spades and saw that all the people were trying to get inside that club. When he managed to get to the front, a huge bouncer was standing there, letting no one inside with out their ticket.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I have friends inside waiting for me, can I go in?"  
  
"Hey, your Robin right? From the Teen Titans? Did your friend ask for a Marfle-Frac?"  
  
That was probably Star trying to get some food. "Yeah, that is one of my friends."  
  
The bouncer opened the gate and let Robin enter. He added that the show just finished, but he might still catch Sara singing.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
The bouncer looked at him and then added, "Sara. You know, the girl that is singing here tonight. That is the reason for all the crowds." Robin thanked the man and went into to see the girl just finishing with her song. She bowed and looked at the crowd and caught Robin's eye and smiled at him. She then turned and went backstage. He was in awe of her eyes and her smile. "What beauty," he thought aloud.  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by Cyborg grabbing him and running backstage with the rest of the titans.  
  
"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Robin asked his friends while he was being carried.  
  
"You missed the best singer in the world," BB told him. "We are going backstage to see if we can talk to her."  
  
It took about five minutes to get to the backstage door. Robin turned to see that the rest of the crowd was still staring at the stage all though there was nothing on the stage.  
  
The door said Sara on it and it was painted black.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?" Robin asked as they stood facing the door.  
  
"Duh man," Cyborg started to say. "Didn't you see the show. She was awesome, we just have to meet her."  
  
"Yeah," added BB.  
  
So, Robin proceeded to open the door. He pushed the door open and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When she spoke, it was like water, it just seemed to flow.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sara. I hoped you enjoyed my show."  
  
But there was something about her face, when she said it, she didn't really look like she was happy. Sad even. 


	2. Friends?

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the DC Universe. I do own Sara though.  
  
"Hello. My name is Sara. I hoped you enjoyed my show."  
  
Robin studied the girl's face. He couldn't understand why she looked sad. Seeing BB and Cyborg's faces, he could tell the concert was a hit.  
  
Cyborg was the first to answered, all glossy eyed. "Your music was the best I have ever heard. It was the most wonderful sound on Earth."  
  
"Yes," BB added, "Beautiful..."  
  
"It was a good song," Starfire added, though not as happy as BB and Cyborg.  
  
"Most interesting song," Raven mumbled.  
  
Robin was still staring at the girl's eyes. They were the perfect color of green. "Actually, I missed it. Sorry, I was running late."  
  
The girl seemed to brighten up instantly and was smiling. "Really," she asked Robin, leaning closer to him. "You didn't hear any of my show?"  
  
Robin didn't understand why she seemed happy about him missing her show. Usually people were mad about that sort of thing.  
  
"Yeah," Robin answered, "You aren't mad..."  
  
Sara shook her head. "No, I didn't think it was one of my better shows."  
  
"What are you talking about," BB shouted.  
  
"Yeah, it was a great show," Cyborg added.  
  
Robin shook his head at the guys. Why did they have to argue so much? But, I guess that is what makes them them. Robin noticed someone humming. It was Sara. The sound was wonderful, but why was he so attracted to it. He glanced over to BB and Cyborg. They were in the same hypnotic state. He turned to see Raven and Starfire and see if they were just acting like the rest but they weren't. They were just standing there, looking at the rest of them. Didn't they here the music?  
  
Robin noticed that the humming had stopped and the trance had gone from his mind. He also noticed that BB and Cyborg weren't arguing anymore, but they still had a look about them, a look as if their minds were elsewhere.  
  
Robin's train of thought was stopped short when he heard mumbling coming from outside of the door.  
  
"What is that weird sound," asked Starfire.  
  
"Oh no," Sara said, looking at the door.  
  
"What is it," Starfire asked.  
  
"My adoring, yet overly obsessive fans," Sara answered. "Great... You guys better find a way out of here before you get stuck," Sara said to the titans.  
  
Starfire walked toward Sara. "But what about you. If we were to leave, what would happen to you, friend?"  
  
Sara started to blush and she looked to the ground, away from Starfire.  
  
Starfire looked concerned. "Did I say something to upset you? I am sorry if I did."  
  
Sara looked up and smiled at Starfire. She was amazed by the girl's kind words. "Of course not. You didn't say anything wrong, not really any way. It is just, what you called me."  
  
"What did I call you?"  
  
"You called me friend. No one has really ever said that to me in that way. Do you really want me to be your friend?"  
  
Starfire began to smile as well. "Yes, of course. I love having friends."  
  
"We would be honored to have you as our new friend," Robin said.  
  
Even Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
The cries from outside of Sara's door grew even louder. Sara sighed and shook her head at the door.  
  
"Well, how do you guys propose that we get out of here," she asked the titans. "There is no way possible to go through the front now."  
  
BB examined the room along with Cyborg. "What about that," BB said pointing up. He was pointing at a window that was on the ceiling. Robin looked up at it and was soon joined by everyone looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Good idea BB," Robin commented. "Now, how are we going to open it with out making a loud..."  
  
He was cut off by a large bang, followed by ceiling falling down.  
  
"Noise. Well, I guess that works to," Robin said.  
  
BB changed into a hawk and flew gracefully through the hole in the ceiling. He was followed by Cyborg jumping out then Raven flying out.  
  
"Here friend," Starfire said extending her hand to Sara, "I will help you get out."  
  
"O..kay," Sara said, reaching for Star's hand. Starfire then proceeded to gently lift Sara out of the room then putting here on the roof of the building. Robin leaped out of the room and caught Sara's eye as she smiled at him, which made him trip on his perfect landing.  
  
"Smooth," said Raven.  
  
Robin glared at Raven then turned to Sara, who was still smiling. I have never seen a smile like hers, Robin thought. She didn't seem this happy before, that is until I told her that I missed her show.  
  
"So, where to next. I mean, it isn't like we can stay up here all day," Sara said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Um, well, um... maybe you could, well, um..." Robin tried to make out words but he couldn't. What is wrong with me, he thought. I have never stumbled on words before. It is her smile; her smile is making me nervous of embarrassing myself. Robin suddenly thought of why he would be nervous of being embarrassed. He had never had those thoughts around anyone, well, sometimes around Star but he had tried to forget those thoughts.  
  
Starfire seemed to know what Robin was trying to say so she added, "I think what Robin is trying to say is, would you like to come over to our home?"  
  
Sara brightened up when Starfire said those words. "Of course, I would love to see my new friend's house. But, how are we going to get there?"  
  
Robin smiled when she said that. "Easy, we are the Teen Titans, we can do anything."  
  
The ride to the Teen Tower was the most fun that Sara had ever had in her life. She ended up sitting on BB when he turned into a Pterodactyl. She loved having friends for once in her life. She couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that flowed through her, the thought that she had friends, friends of her own. Once they landed at the Tower, Sara was overwhelmed, the place was huge.  
  
"Wow, you actually live here," she asked the titans.  
  
"Yeah, it is our home," Robin said, more like mumbled though. He still couldn't understand why he had been stumbling over his words talking to Sara.  
  
"This place is so neat," Sara said. "Do you mind if I could take a tour inside?"  
  
"Not at all," Robin said. Sara ran inside following BB and Starfire. He was amazed in the change of Sara. She had seemed so sad, but when they became friends, she was instantly happy.  
  
"Would you like me to make you a snack new friend Sara," Starfire asked.  
  
"Sure," Sara said, "That would be great."  
  
Starfire's eyes lit up and as she flew to the kitchen, a certain beeping sound could be heard.  
  
"What is that sound," asked Raven.  
  
Sara reached for her pocket and pulled out a small silver object, which happened to be her cell phone.  
  
"Hello," Sara said into the phone, "Oh hi. No, I'm okay. Actually I am in the Teen Titans' Tower. No they didn't take me, they helped me leave. The crowd was huge. What? Now? Okay, I will be waiting for you. Bye." Sara put her phone back into her pocket. She looked at the floor then to the titans. She didn't seem too happy.  
  
"What happened," Robin asked. He didn't like when she had a sad look on her face.  
  
Sara looked up and smiled. Not the sort of smile that expresses happiness, but the smile someone gives their friend when they want to assure them that everything is okay.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Well, how should I explain this," Sara said. "The person that just called, he is sort of like my manager, but in a sense he is like my father because he takes care of me. He called because he was worried about me and wanted to know where I was. He is coming for me. He should be here in about five minutes."  
  
Robin knew what type of person this guy was. He reminded him of his "dad". I am glad we have something in common, Robin thought.  
  
Starfire came out of the kitchen holding a bowl that she was whisking. "What is wrong my friends? Why such the sad faces? We should be happy we have made a new friend. Plus I am almost finished cooking!"  
  
"Star, Sara has to go home," BB told Starfire.  
  
"Really? But you will not get a chance to finish my special food I have made," Starfire said as she showed the contents of the bowl to Sara. Sara and the other titans looked into the bowl and saw a tentacle inside of it. And it was still moving.  
  
"Um," Robin said, "Maybe Sara could come by another time and try it."  
  
The titans walked outside to see that a black SUV was coming up to the tower. When the car reached the titans and Sara, it stopped and a tall, blonde man came out of it. Robin noticed Sara's eyes got big as she ran over to the man.  
  
"I didn't think you were serious when you said you were going to pick me up," Robin heard Sara say to the man.  
  
"I am always serious my little songbird," the man said to Sara. He walked over to where the titans were standing and held out his hand to Robin. "I heard what you did for her, helping her get out of the building before the crowds grew to large."  
  
Robin shook the man's hand but he really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He was focusing on his voice. That voice, Robin thought, it seems so familiar, but I don't recognize his face.  
  
"My name is Wilson," the blonde man said, "Thank you again for helping Sara. Thank you, all of you."  
  
"Maybe we well meet again," Robin said as Wilson walked toward the car and Sara followed.  
  
"You can count on it, Robin." Wilson then opened the door and Sara got in, but before she did, she looked back at Robin and then went inside as Wilson followed. The car then drove away.  
  
"I can see you had fun," Wilson said to Sara as they were driving away.  
  
"I did," she answered, not paying attention. She hoped to see Robin soon. "Don't do anything to him, or any of the other titans for that matter, Okay?"  
  
Wilson was taking of his black trench coat and his blue shirt to reveal a long sleeve, black shirt with a metallic color on it. "For the time being I won't mind you being with them, but if I don't want you to keep in contact with them, or if I simply get bored, you understand don't you?"  
  
"No, so leave them alone." She turned to Wilson to see that he had already taken off his beige slacks to revel black pants underneath of them. He took off his shoes and put black boots on. He then grabbed a couple of metallic pads and attached them to his arms. He then smoothed his hair back and put on a black and brown mask.  
  
"It is only a matter of time, my Siren..." 


	3. Phone Calls

I don't own the Teen Titans or any part of the DC Universe. I also don't own and part of Shakespeare's works. (This will make sense later.) Julia, however, is my creation.  
  
The car ride to one of the many places the Wilson had residence didn't take long. Sara was still surprised that he had actually come to pick her up personally.  
"So my little songbird," he said in he casual and sometimes creepy calm voice. "How was your time with them?"  
Sara looked at the building that they had arrived at. At first glance, it looked like an average building that had a simple business going, but it was actually the headquarters for the Hive, and Slade's main place of residence.  
"It was fine," Sara answered. 'Especially Robin. What am I thinking about? I just met the boy. I don't even know his real name. But I was so happy when he said that he hadn't heard my song. And the look on his face when I catch his gaze. Maybe he feels the same way I do.'  
Slade looked at Sara and saw the small smile the was taking over her face. "You may have your fun with him for the time being, but don't get attached."  
All the thoughts of Robin and the other titans left her head. "I won't." 'I must remember my loyalties. Remember who found me.'  
  
Robin was pacing around the phone, sometimes stopping to gaze at the evil little machine.  
"Dude," Beast Boy asked while playing games with Cyborg. "What's wrong with him?"  
"Huh?" Cyborg answered.  
"What's with Robin? Why is he staring at the phone?"  
Cyborg turned from the game and looked at Robin. "Oh. I think he wants to call his little girlfriend.  
"Cy," Robin said, looking away from the phone. "Shut up. She isn't my girlfriend. I just want to call her and maybe invite her to come back over."  
"Yes, that would be nice," Starfire added, flying into the room from the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn. "Our friend should come back so we can hace a party to celebrate our new friendship!"  
"Yeah," BB said. "Maybe she could sing for us too."  
"What was it like?" Robin asked BB.  
"Man," BB started, pausing the game. "It was so beautiful. It was like my mind was at peace and nothing bothered me. And that I would do anything to keep that lovely song going."  
Raven walked into the room where all of the other titans were talking. "I noticed that is what most of the guys in that club seemed to be thinking."  
"Maybe they just seemed that way because you couldn't appreciate the beauty of it Queen of Darkness," BB replied.  
Raven raised her hand, which was covered with a black sphere. She moved it back and the cord that connected the television to the video game was pulled out.  
"NOOOOOO! I was winning! Raven, this means WAR!" BB shouted, rushing over to the television.  
"So, I guess that this means that I win by default," Cyborg added.  
BB put the cord back in and the start screen appeared on the television. "No you don't win. We must have a rematch."  
Robin shook his head and grabbed the phone. '415-1989. That was the number on her phone, right? Well, lets see who answers.'  
  
Sara was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling in complete silence. She jumped a little when the phone rang. "Who would call the general number? Damn, I better get it before Jinx gets to it." She grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"  
*Click* Then she heard a dial tone. Sara took the phone from her ear and looked at it. "O...kay."  
She put the receiver down, but the phone rang again. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
*Click* and another dial tone. Slade walked into her room. "Tell boy wonder to stop messing with our phone."  
Sara looked at Slade. 'Was it Robin who was calling?' she thought silently. Slade then left her room and the phone rang again.  
"Okay Robin, I know it is you. So, what do you want?"  
She heard no response on the other end. 'Man, I was hoping that I would get the machine,' Robin thought on the other line. 'But now that I actually have her, what should I say? Come one man, pull it together.' "Hi."  
"Hi again," Sara responded. "So, how are you doing?"  
"Um good."  
"That's good. Oh, sorry that I had to leave in a rush. Wilson just gets a little worried sometimes."  
"I understand. So, um, how should I say this..."? 'Damn, what is wrong with me? Where is this level of confidence that Wayne was talking about. Just relax, she is just a girl. A really nice and pretty girl who... Snap out of it Robin!'  
"Um, Robin? You still there?"  
'Want to come over tomorrow?" 'Wait, what did I just say. Please let it not be anything stupid.'  
"Yeah. That would be nice. Actually," Julia said looking at the clock in her room. 1:30pm. "Why don't I just come over now?"  
"Really? Wilson wouldn't mind?"  
"No, I don't think so. Even if he does, I need a break to spend time with you." 'Wait, did I just let that slip?' Julia thought.  
'Did she just say what I think she said?' Robin thought on the other line.  
"With you and the other titans," Julia added quickly. "Yeah, with all of us."  
"That would be fun," Robin answered. "So, where should I come pick you up?"  
'That is a good question,' Julia thought. 'Where would he pick me up? He can't come here. I'll just use Wilson's underground metro to go to one of the houses.' "let me give you the address."  
She gave him the address and he said that he would be there in about 20 minutes. They hung up and Sara walked down the hall to go to the metro entrance, but she was stopped.  
"And where do you think you're going, you little screech hawk?" Jinx asked. Of all the people she could of run into, it just had to be a jinx.  
"I'm going out. What's it to you?"  
"You know, just because you are Slade's favorite, doesn't mean that you're any different from the rest of us. We are all on the same team, the ream against the Teen Titans."  
Julia forced her way past Jinx and started to walk down the hall.  
"Don't forget that little Juliet!" Jinx yelled at Julia. "You will always be a Capulet!"  
Julia ran to the metro as fast as her legs could carry her. She got on and sat down. 'Are we really that much like that old story? Are we destined to be? Destined to end the same? No, I won't let some old dead guy run my life. If we are meant to be, we will be different. I hope that Romeo can see that too,' she thought silently as the metro made its way to her fake home.  
  
Been a long time since I last wrote hasn't it. First off, sorry about the R&J references. I am studying it in English right now ^^;; Curse thy Shakespeare, Curse thy!! Oh, and please review. Thanks 


	4. As the day goes by

**I don't own any part of the Teen Titans or the D.C. Universe. If I did, things would be a lot different. Sara is my creation though.**

As the day goes by...

Robin tried sneaking out of the tower, to meet Sara, but a small green rat caught him. Beast Boy transformed from the rat to his regular annoying form. "And where do you think you're going?"

Robin sighed and moved BB out of the way. "Look. I'm going to meet someone. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but if you are meeting Sara, why don't you just tell us about it," BB responded.

Robin turned a bright red and spun around to face BB. The Starfire glided into the room. "What is this that you are not telling us? And Robin, why do you look like a newborn Ravel-Klur?"

Robin sighed and walked into the elevator that led to the bottom level of the tower. He hopped onto his motorbike, slid his helmet on, and then sped off following his GPS to Sara's house.

* * *

Sara just barely made it out of the underground metro before Robin was at the door. She took the express elevator and reached the door at Robin's second ring. She opened it quickly. Her hair was a bit wild from her running, so she was breathing quickly.

Robin smiled once he saw her. "Hey. I thought you weren't there. Why do you look like you have been running?"

"Oh, I had been training earlier and I had to go up all of the stairs from the underground metro."

"Underground Metro? That sounds pretty cool. So, um... what do you want to do today?"

Sara stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Why don't we just tour the city for a bit? Maybe catch a movie, grab a bite, and then go to a club. Unless of course you would rather do something else?"

Robin shook his head. "No, that is fine. Whatever you would like to do."

Sara's face lit up and she grabbed Robin's hand as she walked towards his motorbike. Robin blushed again and smiled a bit as well. "Well then," Sara said once they were at his bike. "Off on our adventure!"

* * *

After a long day of eating lunch and catching an okay movie, Robin and Sara were strolling through the park. Robin had bought them ice creams and they were now enjoying them while sitting on a bench.

"He can turn into any animal that has ever lived? Well, then that is a good excuse for not eating meat," Sara said while licking her ice cream.

Robin smiled. "That's what I thought until I had a tofu hot dog. Never again will I eat one of those things.

Sara smiled and laughed a bit. "Your life seems so fun. "No adults telling you what to do and you get to hang out and live with your friends."

Robin looked down at his melting ice cream. "It isn't all that it is cracked up to be Sara. The team and I, we have to fight all of these insane people who make mayhem out of this city on a daily basis." His fist that held the ice cream started to tighten. "Insane people like Slade."

Sara had been looking at Robin, but now she looked up at the sky that was turning into dusk. Robin was still continuing his speech. "That man, he doesn't deserve to be out and about like he is. Once I find him, nothing will make me show him mercy."

Sara looked back down at Robin. "Is he really that bad?"

Robin nodded. "He made me turn against my friends, twice just to get close to him. My friends almost died because of it." His fist got even tighter, and it broke the ice cream cone he had been holding. "Great," he mumbled.

Sara looked back up to the darkening sky. Is Wilson really so horrible? He can't be, not after what de did for me. He saved me from that hellhole, she thought.

Memories of Sara's past flooded her mind. She had been born in Greece, but once she had been born, she had been labeled as a freak. She looked nothing like her parents, with her blonde hair and green eyes. She also found out that whenever she sang, boys and men of all ages seemed to me in love with her. When she was but seven years of age, she had been called a temptress because of what would happen to the men once she sang.

Then one night, when she was nine years old, her own father beat her unconciuous and had taken her to an isolated island where he chained her up and left her to rot. That was the last time that she had seen her parents.

She soon found out that there were people on this island. She hated to sing, but it was the only way to get her out of the chains. The men of the island cared for her, but the women hated her with such a passion that they would always beat her whenever the men weren't around.

After about a month of being on the island, the women had enough. They had thrown her into a small cage and were about to drown her if Wilson hadn't had found her. He took her to Gotham with him and she had been with him ever since. She had been allowed to leave, but she chose to stay with him. He was the closet thing she had to a father.

She knew that the things that he had done, or had had ordered to be done weren't so nice, but she had looked past all that. She would never give him up.

"Sara. Sara, you okay?" Sara snapped back to reality when she heard Robin calling her name.

She nodded and stood up. "I was just thinking about the past." She threw her ice cream into the trash can and smiled at Robin. "Lets go to that club."

"Right now? You really want to go?"

She nodded. "Yes. It will be fun." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Being with you is fun, and I will go with you, just to be with you. To always protect you," Robin mumbled.

Sara looked at him. "What did you say?"

Robin looked around. "Um...um... nothing?"

It only made Sara laugh. As they were walking back to Robin's motorbike he reached out and grabbed her hand. He held it while they walked. Sara looked at him and blushed because he was also blushing. They hopped on the bike and were off to the club.

**((Okay peoples. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have just had a lot of stuff going on lately, but I will finish this story. I will!!))**


End file.
